Aaaaalvin vs the flu
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: extended ending to "Who's your Daddy" 100 words challenge. Dave doesn't help Alvin at the end of the episode in my version.
1. Chapter 1

based off of the new series Alvinnnn! And the Chipmunks-episode -Who's Your Daddy.

* * *

Dave woke up feeling much better. He when downstairs to check on the boys. He was surprised to see how clean the living room was. He was even more surprising to see Alvin asleep on the couch. As he got closer he noticed how Alvins face was slightly flushed. He was worried that he might have give Alvin the flu. He gently picked up Alvin and carried him up to the boys bedroom. He put Alvin down in his bed and quietly closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin woke up with a stomach ache. As he started coughing he felt something coming up his throat. He made a mad dash to the bathroom and made just in time. As he was throwing up Dave came in and rubbed his back. Based on the heat he could feel he knew Alvin definitely had a fever.

Dave gently picked Alvin up and carried him back to bed. He went and got a thermometer. He took Alvin temperature, he had a fever of 102. He went back to the bathroom and got some Tylenol. He went back to bed hoping Alvin would be better if the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave woke in the morning to the sound of Simon and Theodore in the kitchen making breakfast. He quietly when into the boys room and checked on Alvin. His face was pale, his cheeks were flushed and he had little beads of sweat on his forehead. Dave knew there was no way Avlin was going to school today.

He went downstairs and sent Simon and Theodore off to school. Then he quickly called the doctor to come see Alvin. Dr. Long come and run a few tests on him. 10 minutes later the results for the flu come back positive.


	4. Chapter 4

After Dr. Long left, Dave called Miss. Miller to come over and watch Alvin while he went to the pharmacy to get the medicine Dr. Long gave him. By the time he got the medicine, it was time to pick up the others from school. Simon and Threador would be staying with the girls for the next few days so Dave didn't have to worry about them getting sick from Alvin.

After he got home and thanked Miss. Miller watching Alvin, Dave when upstairs to check on Alvin. He could tell Alvins fever had gone up because of the sweat drops on his forehead. He decided to let him asleep before having him take the medicine.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave went down to his office to work on some songs for the boys concert that they were having in a few week and worked till about noon when he stopped to made some lunch. He got a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of ginger ale alone with a thermometer and brought it up to saw that Alvin was still asleep and didn't want to wake him, but he knows he had to, because Alvin needed to eat and take his medicine.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave sided as he nelt down beside the bed and gently started wake Alvin up. Alvin slowly opened his eyes. His eyes didn't have the usual spark they normally did. Instead they were dark and cloudy. Dave slowly put the thermometer in his mouth and got the medicine quickly gave Alvin some over his medicine and the soup. Alvin swallowed the medicine and a drink of water to get rid of the taste. He tried to eat some soup, but could barely pick up the spoon. Dave ended up feeding him. Alvin was barely able to eat half the soup before going back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Dave slowly stood up and left the room. He didn't understand why Alvin was so sick. He wasn't this bad when he was sick just a few days ago. Maybe Alvin had just over worked himself to hard. He decided he would find some way to make it up to him later when he got better.

* * *

Dave went down to his office to work on his music. He had been working for about 2 hours when he hear something going on upstairs.

He went and found Alvin in the bathroom coughing his guts out. A few minutes later he layed back and Dave caught him and carried him off to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave was downstairs cleaning up the kitchen when he heard the sound of Alvin coughing deeply and gasping for breath. He ran upstairs and found Alvin was having a panic attack trying to breathe.

He tried to clam Alvin down, but nothing was working. Worried that he couldn't breathe Dave quickly picked him up carried him downstairs and out of the car. Once he got Alvin strapped in, Dave quickly drove to the hospital.

When they got there the doctor immediately took Alvin to a room and started hooking him up to a bunch of different machines. Soon after they gave him a shot Alvin felt himself drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

After Alvin woke up the doctors can in to run same test. They took a blood sample and a throat swap. About 10 minutes later the doctor came back with the test results. It seemed like it had started as the flu and had now turned into tonsillitis. He explained that if they didn't take him into surgery it could permanently damage his vocal cords.

Dave sighed as the doctor left the room. He pulled out his phone and called Simon. He and Theodore had been staying with the girls. Simon said they would all be there in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Simon told Dave they would be there in the morning. Just as he was putting his phone away Theodore and the girls came into the treehouse. "What's going on" Jeanette asked.

"That was Dave. Alvin now has tonsillitis and would be having surgery in the morning."

"Will he be ok", Theodore asked in fear.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine, Eleanor said as she wrapped her arm around him.

"She's right", Simon assured him. "Now come on let's go to sleep it's getting late."

As they all layed down Simon sighed. He was trying to act brave for Theodore, but he was scared himself about what could happen to his brother.


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning the chipmunks walked up to the front desk. "Alvin Seville", Simon asked. "Room 1959"* the nurse said. "Thanks".

They all got in the elevator and up to Alvin's room. When they got to his room Alvin was asleep and Dave was sitting next to him stroking his hair.

"How's he doing", Simon asked quietly.

Then Dave proceeded to told they that the doctor had already given him the pain medication because he hadn't slept good that night.

Simon sighed as he looked at his older brother. Alvin was usually wild and full of energy. It was hard to see him like this.

* * *

*1959 was the year the Chipmunks Christmas song was released.


	12. Chapter 12

It was 9:30 in the morning and Dave and the chipmunks were sitting in the waiting room while Alvin was in surgery. Simon sat alone staring at the wall. He couldn't help feeling guilty. At first he thought Alvin was just faking to get attention. Now he was fighting for his life. He had read a case of tonsillitis where tonsils had gotten so swollen that their throats got close up and the patient died due to lack of air and not being able to breathe. All he could do now was hope and pray that Alvin would be ok.


	13. Chapter 13

About 20 minutes later the doctor can out a told them the surgery had gone well and Alvin was now in a recovery room. They could go home in a few hours and could go back to school in about 10 days. He also suggested that the others asked the teachers to make some take home work packs for him to do so he doesn't get lifted behind.

Alvin fell asleep on the way home and Dave carried him in and up his room and placed him in bed. While the others were quietly watching tv, Dave was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone and some soup for Alvin when he woke up later.


	14. Chapter 14

About a week later Alvin was back in school. He wasn't to thrilled to be having to do homework during his recovery, Dave pointed out if he didn't he would like have to go to summer school. When he got back his friends and teammates where happy to see him back. Even a few of his teachers where glad to have him back. While it had been nice at first to not have him disrupting the class, after a finding out that he was going to have surgery, they were worried about him.

Dave had keep his promise. And after Alvin was fully recovered he took him to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in Cleveland. Alvin loved it as he dreamed of one day being part of this museum.

The End

* * *

A/N- wow when I started this I didn't think I would get this far. This story was fun to make and I really wish they would make some episodes Dave and Alvin bonding together.


End file.
